1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an imaging device including an image sensor having a plurality of pixels and to a processing device connected to the imaging device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an endoscope system is used in the medical field when an organ of a subject such as a patient is observed. The endoscope system includes, for example, an endoscope, a light source device, and a processing device. The endoscope has an insertion portion provided with an image sensor at a distal end thereof, and the insertion portion is inserted into a body cavity of the subject. The light source device generates illumination light that is emitted from a distal end of the endoscope. The processing device performs an image process for an in-vivo image corresponding to an imaging signal generated by the image sensor and causes a display unit or the like to display the in-vivo image.
In recent years, as a technique for adjusting a white balance of an image by means of illumination light, a shooting system including a light source unit having a red LED light source that emits light in a red wavelength band, a green LED light source that emits light in a green wavelength band, and a blue LED light source that emits light in a blue wavelength band has been disclosed (for example, refer to JP 2012-29728 A). In JP 2012-29728 A, an object is illuminated with infrared light, and an image obtained by the illumination is subjected to a balance adjustment for RGB signals. Then, light intensity (light quantity) emitted by each of the red LED light source, the green LED light source, and the blue LED light source is individually changed in accordance with the balance, and the white balance of the image obtained by visible light is adjusted.